


Come Again

by masserect



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, F/M, Flexibility, Strap-Ons, Use your imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Yukiko/one of the guys. Blowjob <i>and</i> penetration. Because Yukiko on top is teh sex." I decided not to name the guy, so imagine whatever you like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Again

**Author's Note:**

> I made the mistake of asking for details. In the process, I mentioned something about this involving "a strap-on and a lot of flexibility". It kind of wrote itself from there on.

She ties her hair back first.

It doesn't suit her. Not _traditional_ enough. But as long as he's the only one who sees it, it's fine.

She tends to show him a lot more than that, when she's in the mood.

Finished, she tosses her head and shakes the long, lustrous ponytail back across her shoulder.

She wears only the ribbon in her hair, but there is one more thing she's going to need. She bends slowly to retrieve it - a thin rubber glove, for her left hand. Wiggles her fingers demonstratively as she pulls it on. Pulls it back, then releases it, letting it smack against her wrist. The noise gets a little twitch out of her... victim.

Yukiko grins, showing more teeth than usual. It might be considered an evil grin, but they both know she means harm, and a few moments later she has to bite her tongue in order not to start laughing.

The glove is tight and sticky against her skin, semi-transparent and yellowish-beige. It obscures her hand somewhat, but that is not necessarily a bad thing. Concealing things can be just as arousing as showing them.

Much like her stockings.

She has learned a lot this past few months, and putting it to use feels increasingly natural.

She reaches for the lube. The bottle has been sitting in the window, warmed by the sun, and the thick goop feels warm when she pours a generous amount in her gloved palm. Slick and slippery, the lube squelches between her fingers and she holds up her hand to show how it dribbles and drips, thick trails making their way down her bare arm.

That results in another kind of twitch. His cock, semi-hard, lying against his stomach, thick and heavy. As he watches her, it rises a bit, slowly.

Yukiko smiles and runs a slippery, rubber-clad finger up its length. From the root to the tip, leaving a glistening trail.

He grows even harder at that.

Chuckling, Yukiko pulls her hand back, and he groans in frustration, hips rising off the bed.

"No," she says, without much force. Still, he drops back down quickly enough.

"Now," she continues. "Spread."

He does, pulling his knees up against his shoulders. She kneels on the floor in front of the bed, where she has an excellent view of everything. Licks her lips, and begins to spread the lube on his skin, massaging lightly with one finger.

He makes a muted noise, and she smiles.

Then, she positions her finger and begins to push.

She knows exactly how it feels. To have her body pried open and spread, forced to yield as something thick and hard invades her. It makes her so wet just thinking about it, just thinking about doing that to him. As she begins to move, in and out, feeling the tight muscles around her finger, she lets her right hand drop down between her thighs and rubs herself slowly, fingers gliding easily over flushed, sensitive skin.

Purring, she bends down to tongue his balls, and he groans, quickly growing fully hard, the underside of his cock pressing up against her nose. She giggles and licks her way up to the tip, slowly, taking her time.

Her hands are not idle, however. She slides deeper inside him and curls her finger up towards his bellybutton, and it's entirely obvious when she finds what she's looking for. He rewards her with a gasp, ragged and deep, and tightens around her finger, his cock stiffening even further, a clear drop seeping from the tip.

She smiles and pulls back. He whimpers, and she pushes a second finger against his twitching opening.

He holds his breath as she pushes, slowly sliding deep. (Unseen, two fingers on her right hand dip deep inside her pussy as well.)

Another drop of precome wells up at the tip of his cock. This time, she licks it off. It's thick, slick and salty, and her tongue slides through it with ease as she laps it up.

Then, she wraps her lips around him and begins to suck. Just the head for now, swirling her tongue around it as she hollows her cheeks. He moans powerlessly, thighs trembling - and again when she curls her fingers inside him, bringing them up against that spot again.

Mirroring the left, two fingers on her right hand make a beckoning gesture inside her as well. She holds back a sigh of pleasure, tries not to let the sparks going off in her head distract her, and begins to take him deeper inside her mouth.

She loves his cock - loves the way it feels inside her - but it's too thick, too long to fit in her mouth. She doesn't even try - keeps close to the head, sealing her lips just below the ridge, sucking hard. Sometimes she opens her mouth a little wider, breathing around his shaft, letting saliva dribble down its length. Sometimes she pulls back entirely, until her lips pop off his tip with a loud _smack_.

She can't keep it up for long. Long before she feels her own orgasm start to build, long before she gets even _close_ , she feels the familiar tightening in his balls, in the way he clenches down on her fingers.

Smiling, she brings her right hand up and wraps it tightly around the root of his cock, her palm cupping his balls gently.

"Coming?" she asks, innocently, as her hand pumps slowly up and down.

All ha can manage is a nod. She thinks for a moment about teasing him for a bit, but she feels generous tonight.

"Make sure you come a lot," she whispers instead - and she might laugh at how silly it sounds, if she weren't so turned on. Her nipples tight and aching, her pussy dripping, her spine feeling hot and glowing.

Yeah, she _wants_ him to come a lot.

She keeps stroking him with her hand even after she brings her head down and begins to suck him again. His cock is hard and throbbing with every heartbeat; the head even thicker than usual, and she knows it's not going to be long now.

The thought only makes her increase her efforts.

Lips tightly wrapped around his shaft. Tongue eagerly caressing, swirling and stroking. Fingers pumping slowly but firmly, rubbing from side to side, pressing lightly up.

He lets out a growl as he hits the peak. Tightens around her fingers and spurts deep in her mouth, so hard she almost chokes on it, so hard she has to swallow before she can even get a taste.

He shudders and clamps down on her fingers. The next time, she's ready. Pulls her head back a little, feeling hot, salty fluid spurting across her tongue.

This time, too, she swallows. But not before swirling it around her mouth, savouring the taste.

Again he shudders. Again he fills her mouth with heat.

Yukiko never takes her lips off his twitching cock, never ceases the movement of her fingers, until he lies still, panting and spent. Then, she pulls back entirely and lets his semi-hard cock flop down on his heaving stomach; begins to pull her fingers out as well, one at a time. She knows how _that_ feels, too. Being filled, then left empty and aching.

She won't leave him like that for long. As he recovers, she pulls off her glove and disposes of it. She won't need it for what comes next.

She fetches her next toy. It's a smooth, golden vibrator - the typical design for a girl's first dildo.

It doesn't do much for her. Too artificial. Fingers are better. But it's not for her, this time.

She pours lube on it, a thick string along most of its length, leaving only a small bit near the end to hold on to. Strokes it, almost as she stroked the cock she was sucking only minutes earlier, covering it entirely in the slippery substance.

He's watching her, so she puts on a little show - strokes a little more, a little more _suggestively_ , than strictly necessary. But she's too eager to get back to the warm, _living_ flesh of his body, and doesn't keep it up long. Instead, she positions the dildo against his ass and pushes.

It's thicker than her two fingers. Not as thick as three, but closer to that than just two. He winces a little as she pries him open, but whenever she hesitates, he does his best to push back against her.

When it finally stretches him fully and pops inside, she has to bite her lip as a sensation like a tiny little orgasm runs through her.

_Hot_ , she muses to herself as she begins to fuck him, slowly at first.

_Hot. Hot. **Hot.**_

Something catches her eye, and she looks up to find his cock stiffening again, rising until it stands pointing up at the ceiling. She chuckles, and wraps her free hand around it.

"More?" she asks, knowing full well what he wants. "Just my hand this time?"

He shakes his head, grunting as she thrusts up with the dildo.

"Your - your mouth!" he pants, his fingers clawing at the blanket underneath him. "Please."

She giggles. "Well. Such a sincere request."

" _Please,_ " he repeats, and the giggle becomes laughter. Then she kisses the tip of his prick, presses her lips down against it for a moment, then parts them, taking him deeper in her mouth.

He's not quite as hard as the first time, and she can go deeper this time. Still not deep enough to take him all the way inside, but one day, she might learn. There is something about the way he groans and shudders when the head of his cock presses against the back of her throat, something that turns her on intensely, despite the tears welling up in her eyes.

When she pulls back, he's fully erect again, and her next plunge is shallow, stopping just below the sensitive ridge under the head. She curls her tongue around it and turns her head this way and that, making sure she leaves no spot unturned; pops him out of her mouth and strokes him with her hand as she licks her way down to his balls, toying with them for a few moments before returning to wrap her lips around his shaft.

It doesn't take much. Stretched and filled by the dildo, his cock already sensitive from the first orgasm, she soon finds him panting and moaning again, wordlessly begging her to put an end to his misery.

This time, she does not oblige. Instead of increasing her efforts, she slows to a crawl, both the thrusts of the vibrator inside of him and the movements of her lips and tongue on his cock.

He whimpers, hands fisting in the blanket, knuckles whitening. As she looks up, she finds his back arched, his head tilted back. Smiling around his cock, she reaches up and tweaks one of his nipples - small, dark and hard, and evidently sensitive as the touch of her slick fingers brings a moan from him.

She gives him another little tweak, and purrs as it makes him moan again.

It's funny what that little sound does to her. Like flipping a switch somewhere that makes desire pour forth and pool deep in her belly, dark and heavy.

"On my breasts this time."

He raises his head, staring down at her. She's not sure if he understands what she's saying. Doesn't care. She pulls her head back and leaves his nipples alone, wrapping her hand around his prick instead and starts to pump.

His eyes narrow, his jaw clenching. His chest and stomach heave with rapid breaths, hissing between his teeth.

She rises a bit, pointing his cock at her chest, and leans in over him.

Just in time.

He comes less this time, but it's still thick and warm, and the sensation of it spattering across her breasts is almost as good as the first time, in her mouth.

Once he stops twitching, she lets go and begins to smear the slippery fluid on her skin. Pinches and rolls her nipples between slick fingers, moaning softly; then licks her fingers.

Only when she finishes that does she relieve him of the dildo still stuck inside him.

It's only a momentary reprieve. She has plans for one more trick this night.

Everything before this was just a warm-up, and they both know it.

With the vibrator disposed of, she smiles as she brings out the last toy.

Unlike the first, this one is anything but ordinary. It's thick and long and heavily veined, almost like an exaggerated parody of a normal cock. The back end is attached to a harness, which she fastens around her hips and between her thighs, letting the rubber cock hang limp and heavy from her crotch. It's bright red, just like the harness, and she is quite convinced that it _does_ indeed look good on her.

Slowly, she rolls a condom onto the strap-on and empties the bottle of lube over it, stroking it until the entire cock glistens.

Then she gets into position. Kneeling on the floor, the tip of her cock at the tight opening of his ass.

He makes a long, guttural sound as she begins to push.

Then his legs wrap around her, begin to pull her closer, and she can do nothing but push.

Again, the toy finally defeats his protesting body and pops inside.

Again, Yukiko's head goes light for a few moments as the sensation, even stronger now that she's truly _fucking_ him, makes her entire body tingle and light up in something that, if it is not a true orgasm, at least comes very close to it.

Then, she begins to pump her hips.

Slowly, even slower than with the first dildo, allowing him to get used to the thickness, to the _texture_.

His legs just tighten around her. And his cock, once more, stands fully erect, dripping come and saliva.

Yukiko pulls out a bit, leaving just a short bit of the strap-on inside, and curls forwards, until her hair spills across his chest and stomach despite the tightly wrapped ribbon. Straining her lithe, slender form, she tips his cock up with her hands and manages to wrap her lips around the tip, just barely.

Her hips move slowly as she tries to find a position.

Then faster as she finally finds it.

Faster, with her lips wrapped firmly below the head of his cock, and her tongue furiously dancing around it.

Panting, he does his best to endure as she fucks him, as she sucks him. But he is helpless to resist.

She hears a strangled gasp, as if he's not sure if he wants to moan helplessly or cry her name to the heavens, and knows he's close.

This time, she doesn't mind.

Her hands wrap tightly around his cock, stroking with long, determined motions, down when her hips thrust forwards, up when she pulls out. Her tongue moves faster, and she begins to hum deep in her throat, sending minute vibrations through her lips and tongue.

The hum becomes a sincere moan, deep and dark, as he fills her mouth once more, spilling thick, salty fluid over her tongue.

She keeps sucking until he grows soft in her mouth, then pulls back, straightening her back, and slowly slides the strap-on out.

He barely even groans.

Quickly stepping out of the harness, she lies down on top of him, presses her lips against his and slowly lets the come he deposited trickle into his mouth as she kisses him.

His only reaction is to wrap his arms around her, one hand at the back of her head, making sure she doesn't pull away from the kiss, and one at her ass, fingers slipping down and in between her thighs, finding her dripping sex and parting her slippery inner lips to toy with her opening below.

Next, it will be his tongue down there.

Yukiko will enjoy it _oh_ so much.


End file.
